legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna's Skills
Battle Skills Wrath Activates depending on Luna's Skill Status. When activated, it lowers the statuses of the enemies and tremendously ups Luna's critical hit rates and other statuses. Mark of Lumiere Activates whenever Luna uses a more advanced technique. Grants her boosts in all stats, especially Speed and Strength. Bio Activates depending on Luna's Skill Status. When activated, her HP and MP will automatically be at full power and she can use any attacks without costing any MP for thirty seconds. Ultimate Move Activated at random and has higher rate when Mark of Lumiere is triggered. Once done so, she combines all of her Steel attacks together into one large blast of chaos. Fire Phoenix Flare- Making one swipe with her whip, it extends and she swings t around her, and a ring of fire appears. Flames also appear on her whip, and it grows twice it's size and she wrings it around once again, and it causes the flames to burst out everywhere. Pyro Seal- Spinning the rope part of her whip around, it creates circles of Fire. They start to go in a spiral formation and Luna moves the whip around, which controls the Fire movements. With one sweep, they are sent flying at the enemy, with each circle at a time. Scarlet Flames (One of Strongest)- Putting her hands together, a close up of her Mark of Lumiere is shown. Flaming walls appear around her, and surround Luna. A chasm appears in front of the enemy, and magma pillars shoot straight up, trapping it. The flame walls burst into larger, walls of fire and Luna's whip turns into a flaming dragon. It swirls around the foe and all the fire forms connect to each other with a line of red, and explode one by one making chain reactions. Water Azure Tide- Making a crescent sweep with her rope, it creates a blue vacuum wave. With a wave of her hand, the vacuum cut turns into water aura and a huge pressured hydro pump bursts out like a geyser. Water Surge- Holding her hand out, water starts to form around her in a chasm. It turns into a large whip-like stream of water. The "whip" makes one lash at the foe, and water bursts out and crashing waves shoot up and spin around. Tidal Crash- A wave of water appears, and fills up the room. Her whip is seen floating in midair and it repeatedly slashes the air, which creates many water currents in the tidal wave and it starts to grow bigger and bigger. A vortex of water appears in the middle, trapping the enemy and a geyser appears, shooting it up into the air. Earth Willow Strike- She dashes over to the foe and lashes the switch many times repeatedly. Vacuum cuts appear from the lashes and they stay in midair. Soon after, they turn into lashes of the Earth and they repeatedly shoot out at the fiend. Geo Crater- Slashing the ground, it creates a cut which starts to go deeper and deeper. Suddenly, a huge chunk of the ground breaks off and floats into the air. The whip wraps itself around the chunk of the ground and it's thrown at the foe. Torrential Crevasse- Jumping up into the air, she extends the rope of the whip and makes many violent, relentless slashes onto the ground. With a snap of her hands, many chunks of the ground break off and float in the air. She makes one more slash, and the stones form into one large one, and explodes, shattering everything in sight. Wind Cyclone- Leaping into the air, she twirls the whip around with her, and wind starts to spiral around her. She twirls it faster and faster, and a cyclone forms. Making a hand motion, the cyclone is sent out, and it creates devastating blows onto the enemy. Binding Strike- Grabbing a hold of the victim with her whip, she releases it, and sends it flying into the air. Air thrusts cut straight through the enemy, and more and more appear, cutting off the opponents attack. Chaos Gale- (One of the Strongest.) A hurling tornado appears out of nowhere, after making a hand motion. A cyclone appears soon after and they combine together, creating a swirling vortex with huge force taking up the entire battlefield. She jumps up, and stays in the air and make a lash with the whip. It slices both forces in half which creates a huge explosion and the wind sends all enemies into it. Ice Avalanche- Self explanatory. Luna generates a lot of force in her hands, creating a light blue aura. She releases it onto her whip and spins it around. Seconds later, huge ice starts to rain down onto the battle field, with bigger and far more dangerous shards appearing. Frost Bite- Making a vertical slice in the air, a light blue type of fang appears. The fang grows and it opens and closes, releasing shards of ice everywhere. Diamond Storm- Making a curve type of line around her, it creates a line of Ice Needles. The Needles shoot out, and stay in front of the enemy, not yet attacking. Another line is created, and this time Icicles. Another one appears, and this time Stalagtites. A final one, of Ice Pillars appear. All of these stay in front of the enemy and when the final appears, they all strike at once. Thunder Blitz Bolt- Her whip connects straight to the enemy and she unleashes many shock waves from her to the victim, paralyzing it. Thunder Triton- Swirling the whip around to generate electricity, it forms a large Triton which appears in her hands. She throws it, and it pierces straight through the opponent, and it enlarges and bursts out. Lightning Arrow- Creating another series of sparks, they all appear in little bits and pieces around her. A circle of electricity appears below her, followed by lightning and thunder appearing above her. These all join together into one large arrow and shoot straight through the victim. Steel Galactic Nebula- She slashes many times, and the whole field turns into darkness with specks of light. The slashes generate more light and a silver line appears with the final slash. The silver line creates a huge explosion of shattered steel. Heavenly Ascendent- Jumping up into the air, and landing a direct hit, she does a backflip. Steel pillars shoot up in front of her and in the background, angel feathers are seen. The steel is manipulated by her whip motions and they shoot out relentlessly and finally finish with a huge wall of steel followed by the feathers cutting through them. Archangel- Orbs of silver shoot out from her weapon. They circle around the enemy and sparkles appear scattered. The sparkles unleash more and more forces of steel. The orbs and the sparkles form together and finally, an angel wing appears and slashes through all of it, creating an explosion. Seraph Blade of Triumph- Her whip turns into a steel sword, made of complete aura. She grabs it and makes many vertical and horizontal blows. The blows turn into steel vacuum cuts and they all connect and wrap themselves around the enemy. She slices the sword through everything, causing it all to shatter. Divine Ruination- (One of the strongest) With another Steel Sword made of Aura created from her whip, she points it up into the air. A beam of silver appears and is blasted into the air, filling the atmosphere with aura. The screen goes black. Soon after, crystalized shards rain down upon the battle field and the sword itself breaks and shatters, causing all of it to crackle into diamond dust which sweeps everywhere. Darkness Deathbringer- Demon eyes swirl around Luna. She points her hand at the enemy, and darkness swirls everywhere and a dark abyss traps the victim and a dark pulse swirls around it. The Demon eyes brighten, and a huge demon appears from behind the enemy and pierces itself through it. Ashera's Mace- Her whip extends into a Spiked Steel force. Spiraling it around her, dark walls shoot out around her. She swirls the whip around, which creates a spiral of aura, cutting the walls in many different directions and the darkness scatters everywhere and latch themselves around the enemy and drain their HP. Ebon Blade- With one hand motion, the Whip turns into a black sword. The black sword moves on it's own and stabs the ground and dark chasms appear from underground and glow with darkness. Luna makes another hand motion, and the dark chasms appear as black holes which suck in the enemy. Light Luster Purge- Pointing the Whip at the enemy, a ball of light appears and it grows bigger and bigger. She swings the weapon around, and the light is unleashed and crackles onto the fiend. Heaven's Mirror- Light mirrors appear around Luna and she dashes over to the enemy and makes many different lashes with the whip and white lines appear and surround the enemy. The mirrors reflect the foe and they shatter, and the lines start to explode. Mist Dragon- Her whip turns into a white serpent dragon. Luna jumps on top of the dragon and controls it with motions of her hands. Light beams shoot out from the dragon and spikes and pillars of light are created from the beams and relentlessly assault the victim. Healing Magic Heal- As the user's weapon lights up a green aura, a small ball of green appears onto the healed person and restores 30% of their HP. Cure- A white type of light appears on the user. This technique heals any status alignments. Scan- An automatic type of camera/computer thing appears made of aura on the screen and reveals everything. Reveals the enemies' HP bar, weaknesses, etc. Good for boss battles. Charge- Ups all Physical and Defence Statuses determined by the User's Skill Stat. Psych- Ups all Speed, Skill, and other Statuses determined by User's Skill Stat. Tension- Advanced version of the latter two. Ups all Statuses and if the User has the amount of MP, can up everyone's statuses on the battlefield.